


Sheith on Ice

by jaeseoksoo



Series: Sheith October Fest [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not-So-Secret Relationship, they go ice skating and it's kinda fun, tiny fluff if you squint properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: Keith takes Shiro ice skating.





	Sheith on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my SOFT project.
> 
> I don't know why I do these things late at night where I'm only half-awake and unsure of what to write. And I'm still extemely agging behind schedule. Here's to hoping I can close the gap soon and finish the entire project before Keith's birthday. 
> 
> This is unbetad and unedited. It's fluff in its raw form, mind you.

It’s been an uneventful week and Keith’s feeling restless. He’s cleaned the interior of Black, prepared reports due that week and the next, assisted the rest of the paladins with whatever help they needed that he can provide. His last option is to hang out somewhere in the vicinity of  the garrison’s biggest hangar where Shiro is leading routine checks made on the Atlas.

 

Keith props himself up on one of the tables near the entrance of the hangar. There’s nothing much to do besides wait for Shiro to finish with work. It’s almost lunch and Keith plans to spend that time with him and maybe ask what Shiro wants to do for the rest of the afternoon as Shiro’s also free of any garrison-related task from lunch onwards.

 

Keith’s staring openly at Shiro when an elbow digs at his side and someone asks him to scoot over to give them place to sit. Pidge takes out pieces of paper from the pocket of her new garrison uniform and hands them to Keith. Keith, wondering what’s this about, takes the pieces of paper and brings them closer to his face for inspection.

 

“Garrison on Ice?” Keith asks dubiously, raising an eyebrow while looking at Pidge for further elaboration.

 

“Well, you see, it’s summer and apparently, it’s that time of the year where the garrison converts one of the main hangars into this gigantic skating rink for cadets and the younger officers to unwind and relax. Since the installation of the particle barrier, it’s been a lot hotter than usual and people become sluggish and less productive during that time. And the higher-ups thought this might take the heat off a little bit.”

 

“Apparently?”

 

“Rizavi told me about the skating rink.” Keith watches Pidge as she adjusts her glasses, the last rays of the morning sun rendering them opaque for a moment.

 

Keith tries to look away and focus on the other people working on the Atlas but Pidge follows his line of vision and probably sees who Keith’s looking at. And knowing Pidge, she probably has an idea why Keith keeps looking at Shiro like that. In any case, Keith just shrugs it off and keeps staring ahead of him.

 

“You gave me two tickets. You know my wolf can’t skate, right?” Keith deliberately plays dumb sometimes just to see Pidge’s eye twitch and see her huff from exasperation. Pidge also throws her hands up this time to Keith’s amusement.

 

“Yes, Keith. I know that Kosmo—when are you going to start calling him by his name anyway?—can’t ice skate. But that other ticket isn’t for Kosmo, as interesting the sight of a space wolf skidding through man-made ice would be, and you already know whom the other ticket is for.”

 

Keith pointedly ignores Pidge when she starts waggling her eyebrows at him. Instead, he lets out a small sigh and stares longingly at Shiro who’s currently hunched over a utility box, garrison uniform hugging his body in all the right places.

 

Pidge coughs beside Keith and he almost jumps from his seat, forgetting that Pidge is still there with him. He feels heat warm his cheeks from being caught openly staring at Shiro in broad daylight and while in the company of someone else.

 

“I—I’m sorry Pidge. Was thinking of something,” Keith apologizes, eyes focusing on a point above Pidge’s right shoulder.

 

“You mean someone. It’s fine Keith. Anyway, he’s coming over, better tell him before he makes other plans,” suggests Pidge as she jumps off the table. She gives Shiro a small wave before she makes her exit.

 

“Looks like you aren’t the only one with a free schedule this morning,” Shiro notes as he takes the seat Pidge vacated beside Keith. They both watch Pidge as she turns around a corner, back to the garrison building.

 

“Yeah, and she came here to give me these,” Keith raises two fingers with the strips of paper—the tickets—held between them. “Garrison on Ice. Do you know about this?”

 

Shiro takes the tickets gently from between Keith’s fingers and reads the details written on them.

 

“Matt told me about this the other day. He told me how Pidge won a pair from a garrison-wide raffle but she’s going to be busy the whole summer so she won’t really have time to go visit the rink.”

 

“Looks like we’re the lucky recipients of her tickets,” says Keith, taking one of the tickets back, leaving the other in Shiro’s open palm.

 

Keith watches the emotions pass through Shiro’s face as the fact that he’s being invited to go ice skating with Keith dawns on him. Keith interprets the reaction as Shiro being excited to spend the day with Keith without it being in a garrison meeting room. Or maybe Shiro doesn’t know how to skate and that this is the worst predicament Keith has unwittingly roped him into doing.

 

* * *

 

Shiro doesn’t know how to skate.

 

It’s endearing for Keith to find out that there’s something Shiro isn’t good at. Shiro’s always been the person who knew a lot of things, adapted to any situation, and came out on top regardless of how dire and hopeless the circumstances are.

 

Except for ice skating, Keith discovers. It’s just Shiro’s waterloo and Keith has to double his effort to not laugh every time Shiro falls on his butt and whines cutely while Keith pulls him off the ice floor, giving him a tight hug to tamp down the other’s embarrassment.

 

As for Keith, he isn’t so bad himself. He doesn’t have any experience in ice skating but skating on concrete isn’t so different as skating in ice as he finds out when he put his ice skating shoes on and slowly glided across the ice with relative ease. The only skating shoes he ever put on was an older boy’s back at the garrison when he was 12 and Garrison on Ice wasn’t even a thing.

 

“Take it slow, Shiro.” Keith is nothing if not patient when it comes to the man. He takes Shiro’s human arm into his own, guides him slowly towards the center of the skating rink. He starts skating backwards to keep his eyes on Shiro while making sure that he isn’t going to slip and hurt himself again.

 

“How are you so good at this?” complains Shiro without any real heat in his voice. “I can barely slide across a foot of ice before my knees start buckling." Keith observes that even though Shiro has fallen several times the past hour, he still looks more relaxed than he ever was in the garrison, a smile constantly on his face as he recounts to Keith why he slipped and what he should have done to avoid the accident.

 

“It’s natural talent, old man,” Keith teases playfully. He tugs at Shiro to come closer until Shiro’s hands are on Keith’s hips as they slowly finish traversing the rest of the skating rink. They rest for a while in their little corner, foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed, just letting the soft music echoing across the room wash over them.

 

“Let’s try again,” Shiro encourages several minutes later. This time, it’s him who pulls Keith towards the center of the rink. Keith looks at Shiro’s hand clutching his own. In a moment of impulsive display of affection, Keith raises Shiro’s hand towards his mouth, plants a soft kiss on his knuckles before lowering them down once again. He thinks Shiro doesn’t notice the gesture but the little knowing smile he throws Keith’s way just before he silently mouths, “I love you” is a dead giveaway.

 

Keith mouths back, “I love you, too” before he allows himself to be pulled towards the center of the rink, towards the center of his universe, towards Shiro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about YOI VLD crossovers over twitter (@sheitheist). :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. Sheith on Ice because I'm a sucker for YOI (Yuri on Ice) x VLD crossovers.


End file.
